Pokemon: The Unova Story
by Pokemon Master 398
Summary: Come along as Jalob Hader travels through Unova. Experience the thrill of battles as Jalob goes head to head with friends and Gym Leaders.
1. Chapter 1

First story! Yay! I hope you enjoy it. Note; I did not copy the idea of there being three trainers, two boys and one girl. I simply liked that idea.

The first thing Jalob Hader thought when he woke up was " Man I can't believe I woke up to an alarm on Saturday, I almost never-". But his thought was interrupted by another thought. "Wait. If I woke up with an alarm on Saturday, that specific Saturday must have been important. Now think." He then looked at his Water type a month calendar and looked at this particular Saturday afternoon, and realized: "OH MY GOSH I'M SUPPOSED TO GET MY STARTER POKEMON!"

Jalob rushed out of bed and into the bathroom to brush his teeth. "This is no time to brush my teeth a full two minutes! I'll just brush fast and chew gum on the way over there". He spat out the spit and toothpaste from his mouth and rushed over to his dresser. He took off his pajamas with the Cubchoos on them, and got out a pair of clean underwear. He ran up to his closet and picked out a shirt randomly. "Orange tee shirt? Fine, I guess. It's not like it's cold out side."

Then he grabbed some jeans from his drawers and tried to put them on while going down the stairs. Luckily, he didn't fall flat on his face, but he stepped on his aunt's Lillipup's chew toy. It was the small ball with spikes all over, so he was in quite a bit of pain. As he lay there on the ground, Jalob wiggled into his jeans, and sprang up into the air. He ran and jumped into the air. When he landed, his feet slipped perfectly into his shoes. Another lucky break for Jalob!

He grabbed his backpack off his chair in the dining room, and called out" Aunt Elisha, I'm leaving!"

"Don't forget the Max Repels I left for you out on the porch! You don't have your Pokemon yet!" His Aunt Elisha had brown hair that was mid back length. Jalob was with his aunt at the moment because he lived in Castelia City. He stayed at his aunt's house to make the journey more bearable.

He rushed out of the house and grabbed the 2 Max Repels his aunt had left out on the porch. As he ran, he started to spray himself with it. He could see Patrat and Lilipups peeking out of the grass to se what the commotion was. Unfortunately, they couldn't get a good look because the Repels smelled horrible, which kept the Pokémon at bay.

He could finally see the town of Nuvema come into view. As he ran, he tripped on a sleeping Patrat. Jalob fell flat on his face. As he got up, he could see some blood on his face. His mom had given him 1000 Poke dollars. He stopped at a Vending machine back in Castelia city and bought a Freshwater, a Soda Pop, and Lemonade. He took out the Water and took a sip from it. Then he used some to get the blood off his face. He then started to run again to the Professor's lab.

He burst through the door. "I'm here Professor!" As he looked around, he saw that Jason was already there.

"Ha. You're late", he said with a smug look on his face. Today he wore a brown tee under a green hoody, with dark blue jeans. His hair sprouted to the left from the middle.

"Ah, you're here Jalob. Its so nice to finally meet you". Professor Juniper turned around to look at Jalob. " Wasn't there supposed to be someone else here to?"

The door flung open again, and in rushed Lilah Hannigan. She had long blonde hair with a ponytail. Today she wore the pink skirt with bluish purplish jeans on. She wore a blue and white over shirt, and had light orange eyes.

"Sorry I'm late everybody! Had to stop at a pokemart!" She walked over to Jalob, Jason and Juniper. "When can we pick our Pokémon?"

"Right now. Now, who will pick first?"

Jason stepped forward and declared, "It should be me. I was here first, so it only makes sense that I should choose first".

"Oh I know!" exclaimed Lilah. "Let's play Fire Grass Water".

"I like that idea", said Jalob.

"Then it's a deal!" said the Professor of the Unova region. "Let's do this. On three. One, two, THREE!"

"HAHA!" yelled Jason. "I BEAT YOU BOTH! THAT MEANS THAT…uhhh..I.. beat you.." For Jason had counted his Torchics before they hatched.

"Oh, you won Jalob," said Lilah," congratulations"

"No fair," muttered Jason under his breath.

"Oh, I think t's quite fair, Jason," said Juniper.

"Alright then. Here I go." Jalob looked at the Pokeballs on the table. On the left, the Grass Pokémon Snivy, in the middle, the fire Pokémon Tepig, and on the right, the Water Pokémon Oshawott. "_Hmmm. I think all of the Pokémon would be a good choice for me. But, I seem to have a better connection with Snivy. When I looked at him. He seemed to smile. A smug smile, but a smile nonetheless. Then it's decided."_

"I choose Snivy!" Jalob held up the Poke ball with Snivy.

"Yeah yeah. You don't need to be so dramatic," said Jason. "Now come on, let's go again! We need to decide who gets to chose next"

"Ok, but don't be a sore loser if I win" said Lilah, as she gave a small wink and stuck her tongue out slightly.

"One three," both Lilah and Jason said at the same time. "One, two, Three!"

As their hands came down, Jason's formed into the shape of the Fire, which was two tiny horizontal flames. Lilah's hand formed the shape of the Water symbol, which was a flat hand, representing the calm surface of water.

"Yes, I won!" Jason yelled.

"No need to be a sore winner too you know," Lilah muttered under her breath.

"All right Jason, go and pick your Pokémon," said Professor Juniper.

"It's no contest. The Pokémon I choose is," as Jason picked up the ball in the middle, "Tepig"

"Yay!" yelled out Lilah. "I was really hoping for Oshawott".

"Can we battle yet?" inquired eager Jason.

"NO! I HAVE TO FIGURE OUT A NICKNAME FOR MY POKEMON!" yelled out Lilah.

"Can you speak up?" asked Jason "I don't think the people IN THE KANTO REGION HEARD YOU!"

"It's not nice to yell at people like that!" Jalob himself yelled.

"Oh my," the professor of the nova region said. "It seems like you all have a long way to go before becoming respectful people. But, you are after all only 10 years old.

"I've got it!" yelled Lilah. She leaned downed and talked to Oshawott. "How do you like the name Riptide?"

"Oshaosha," said the newly named Riptide, as he stuck up his thumb in approval.

"What do you think of Inferno, Tepig?" Jason asked his new Pokémon.

"Teptepig" said Inferno, who liked his name.

"How about you Snivy. Would you like a nickname?" asked Jalob.

Snivy shook his head. "Then I'll just call you whatever evolution you're on. Is that fine?" Snivy nodded his head in approval.

"Alright then, " said Jason. "Let's have a battle then Jalob! Go Inferno!

"Tepig!" squealed Inferno, seeming just as eager as Jason to fight.

"Alright then," said Jalob," Go, Snivy!"

"Sni" said Snivy.

"But now who go's first?" asked Jalob

"Well," said Juniper, "your Snivy has a higher speed level than Jason's Tepig. So you will be able to make the first move.

"Alright!" cried out Jalob. "Now Snivy, use Leer!

"Sni". Snivy glared forcefully at Inferno the Tepig.

"Te-te" whimpered Inferno, but he quickly regained courage.

"Why would you use a stat altering move? They are the lowest form of Attack. Now use Tackle!

"Tepiig!" yelled the fire type Pokémon as he forcefully rammed Snivy.

"Are you okay?" asked Jalob

"Sni Sni," replied the grass Pokémon.

"Good. I want you to be ok. Now, Tackle!

"Sniii!" Snivy yelled as he rammed himself in Tepig.

"Wait! Why does Inferno take more damage then your Snivy?" Jason wondered.

"That's because Leer lowers defense, so when Snivy used Leer, that allowed him to deal out more damage"

"Ah man!" complained Jason. "That's not fair!"

"But it is. If it wasn't fair, stat moves wouldn't exist."

"I hope he doesn't whine this much when I beat him," said Lilah.

"You stay out of this!" warned Jason. "Alright Inferno, use Tackle!"

"Tepig!" yelled Inferno as he threw himself at Snivy. Snivy was close to losing, but so was Inferno. It could go to anyone.

"Alright Snivy. I think because of Leer, we'll beat him. Now Tackle!"

"Snivy!" Snivy launched himself at Inferno. After Inferno had been hit, he fell to the ground.

"What happened?!" asked Jason.

"Isn't it obvious? Inferno fainted" said Lilah.

"Ugh. I'll get you next time!"

"Jason," said Professor Juniper," why don't you come over here so we can heal Inferno"

"Fine then".

As Jason walked to the back of the lab, Lilah said "Jalob, do you want to battle me next?"

"Sure Lilah, but first, I have to heal Snivy" said Jalob.

"Do you have any Potions? Cause I'd be happy to lend you one."

"No thanks. I've got some waters in my backpack. Now drink up Snivy."

"Sni Sni." Snivy took a sip from the Water and instantly felt rejuvenated. "Snivy Sni"

"Awesome. I think we are all good now" said Jalob

"Splendid! Get ready to fight! Go, Riptide!

"Osha Osha," said Riptide.

"Go, Snivy!

"Sni!"

"I can tell this will be a good battle" exclaimed Jalob

"Good luck" said Lilah.

"Wow, those were some intense battles" said Juniper.

"I can"t belive I lost both though." Jason whined.

"Stop acting like a baby." Lilah said. "Your just mad that you couldn't beat either of us."

"By the way, that was a good match Lilah" stated Jalob. "I guess using Leer three times in a row was my down fall, but I thought it would help me."

"It's ok. Just a beginner's mistake".

"So, what are you guys most excited about?" asked the Pokemon professor.

"Huh?" Jason murmered.

"What can't you wait to experience on your journey?

"Battleing gyms of course!

And at the exact same time, Lilah and Jalob said "Creating strong bonds with Pokemon and people".

So what do you think? First story, so hopefully I get good reviews. All criticism is taken. Here"s PM389, saying peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter. I'm so excited to actually be writing. Please leave me comments below. I like crittism, it helps me improve my writing. Do we have to say, "I don't own Pokemon"? I think it's dumb. But if I have to, I'll do it. Anyway, enjoy

"Can't you stay a while longer? I'm going to miss you so much" .These were the words of Aunt Elisha, Jalob's Aunt who he was staying with in Accumula Town before he got his Pokemon Snivy.

"Sorry Aunt Elisha.. I've got to get going. I want to start my journy as soon as possible." This was the voice of Jalob Hader. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt, and gray and white track pants. "But I promise you, as soon as I have a flying pokemon, I'll come here and visit you."

"Ok. Come back as soon as you get a Flying Pokemon. Do you have everything"?

"Yep"

"Calander?"

"Yep"

"Repels?"

"Yep"

"Snivy"

"Of course I have Snivy."

"I just wanted to be sure."

"Alright. I'm leaving now. Bye Aunt Elisha."

"Bye Jalob."

Jalob headed out the door and started toward the exit of town. All of a sudden, a voice called out "WATCH OUUT!" Then Jalob was pushed to the ground."

"Owww" Jalob whimpered. As he looked behind him to see what had knocked hi down, he found out it wasn't a what, but a who.

What he saw was a girl about 14 years old. She had redish orangeish hair, and purple eyes. She wore a shirt that was more pink than purple, and shorts more purple than pink. She wore sandels that were again more pink than purple.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that happened! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. You ok?" Jalob inquired.

"Yeah. Thanks for breaking my fall," she grinned as she said this, but the smile quickly faided, as she said, "Too soon?"

"No, it's fine." Then suddenly, a thought came to Jalob's mind. "You want to battle?"

"No, I'll easily beat you"

"Someone's cocky"

"No really. I came from Johto. All my Pokemon are evolved and really high leveled."

"I'm sorry if I don't believe you, but I would really like to see"

"Fine." The ginger girl pulled out a pokeball and threw it, yelling "Go Typhlosion!" A Pokemon appeared before them, standing tall and large. "TYPLOSION!" yelled out the Pokemon that Jalob had never seen before.

"Alright Typhlosion, use Flamethrower up in the sky!"

"TYPHLOSION!" Typhlosion screamed. What Jalob saw next was very impressive indeed: Typhlosion spurted a red hot stream of flame from it's mouth up into the air.

As the flames dissipated, Jalob looked back to the girl. "You were right. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you".

"That's alright. When I travelled in Sinoh, no one believed me either. Come on. Lets walk to Route 2"

"Ok. What's your name? I don't believe you've said your name"

"My name is Zoey", Zoey said as she stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Jalob."

"Nice to meet you". Zoey and Jalob shook hands. "Ewww, your hand is sweaty!" Zoey exclaimed with a playfully disgusted look on her face.

"Wow, you get close with people fast."

"I know. It's like a gift."

"Have you noticed that we haven't moved from this spot for a couple minutes now?" Both Jalob and Zoey looked around, and Jalob was right. They were at the exact spot that they had gotten up. A couple of people were staring at them. A couple of 12 year olds were snickering. No doubt they thought Jalob and Zoey were a couple.

"Let's get moving".

Jalob and Zoey started walking toward Route 2. As they walked trough the gate, the attendant said, "Welcome to Route 2. Have a good day you two". Jalob was mildly annoid. He hated it when people though he was a couple, because he got teased about it. He decided it wasn't worth getting mad at, and thanked the attendant, adding "You too".

They walked out and into the light. What they saw was green all around them. Trainers were walking all around, some battling, some talking. Jalob looked around and smiled.

Jalob and Zoey walked torwards the tall grass. All around, Jalob cold see Patrats eating berries, and Lillipups and Purrloins fighting. They were in the middle of the grass, when suddenly, many patches of grass started rustling. "Oh," said Jalob. "That must be a big Pokemon. I'm going to catch it. Go Snivy!" Jalob threw up the Pokeball containing Snivy.

"Sni" said the grass snake.

"Use Tackle on that shape in the grass!"

"I wouldn't do that Jalob!" Zoey warned.

But it was too late. Snivy threw himself at the big shape in the grass. All of a sudden, a loud "YEEOWW!" came from the grass. With out warning, Jacob sprang up.

"JACOB, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Jalob asked with surprise in his voice. His voice also cracked, so he knew that he would get teased later on.

"Looking for Pokemon" Jacob said. "And I already found two. Come on out Purloin and Lillipup!"

Jacob threw out two Pokeballs, and two Pokemon came out from each of them. A cat and a puppy.

Lilli" said Lillipup, while Purloin said "Pur".

"These are my Pokemon". Pointing at the dog Pokemon, Jacob said "I named him Fetcher", and pointing to Purloin, he said, "and her Glitzy".

"You do realize," said Zoey, "that glitzy means obvious, not showy?"

"Shut up whoeveryouare!" Jacob screamed. But then, sort of realizing his actions, he did the Jacob way of appoligizing to someone he never met: he asked for her name.

"Who are you?"

"I'm, you … you… JERK, Zoey!" Zoey shouted. Appearently, Zoey was either to nice to call Jacob something mean, or she was too mad to talk right.

All of a sudden, a shape swung down from a tree while saying "You guys are so loud. I bet all the people in _the Kaantooo region _can hear you".

"Be quiet, Trubbish smeller!" Jacob said, as he glared at Lilah.

"Vanillish Licker!" yelled Lilah.

"Darumaka waterer!"

"Basculin shocker!"

"JUST BE QUIET!" yelled Zoey. Lilah and Jacob looked at her. "YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

"Sorry" Lilah said quietly. She instantly perked up though, as her friends were there. "Hey, I've never seen you before. What's your name?" Lilah swung down from the tree and landed on her feet. She stuck her hand out. "My name's Lilah."

"Pleasure to meet you". Zoey shook Lilah's hand. "Names Zoey"

"Enough chitchat", Jacob complained. "I want to battle you Jalob, and I won't lose this time!"

"Well", said Jalob, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I only have one Pokemon. Snivy."

"NO FAIR! YOU DID THAT SO I WOULDN'T BEAT YOU!"

"CALM DOWN!" Zoey yelled. "_She must have had a younger brother at home",_ Jalob thought. "_Why else would she not be able t tolerate this?"_

"YOU WILL NOT BATTLE UNTIL JALOB IS GOOD AND READY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Jacob suddenly got very quiet. "Yes ma'am".

Zoey finally calmed down. "Very good. Now", she said with a smile, "why don't we walk to Striaton city?" She then looked directly at Jacob. "And no whining, got it?!"

"Yes ma'am" Jacob said.

As the group walked on, Jalob knew this adventure would be fun. The fact that Jacob was quiet was a good omen to Jalob.

So, how did you like that? Sorry it took so long, I had a lot going on. Tell me what I should do in the comments: Work on multiple stories at the same time, or finnish a story before starting another. As always, leave a comment so that I can improve my writing. Until next time, this is Pokemon Master 398, signing off. Peace.


End file.
